


hoodie

by Namehoarder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Shopping, Trans, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namehoarder/pseuds/Namehoarder
Kudos: 2





	hoodie

i remember when i first went to the mens side of the store

id been forced to buy new jeans that day

from the womens section so i wouldnt get caught being trans

as a reward for suffering through it i planned on buying a tshirt for my self

just

a generic tshirt

that i bought myself

and did not get from what my brother did not want anymore

it was too intimidating

there was a guy near the shirts

so i bought a hoodie instead

the smallest size there was

still big on me

but its so so soft

and my favourite jacket now


End file.
